Bowser
Bowser was a character who appeared in Super Martino Bros. series. He starts out as the main antagonist of season 1, due to his and Martino's rivalry, but later becomes one of the supporting characters/tritagonists. He's Martino's enemy, and he hangs out with his underwear, and his socks. His first appeared in "King Koopa". He has become the main antagonist of Season 1 by constantly annoying Martino in several episodes. In "Burger Time", Bowser ordered four burgers from Martino (who still hates him) and eats very fast. Though he had no idea that Martino added "special sauce" (which is really his sperm) to one of the burgers. Later in "Tetris", Bowser (assisted by Ulala) gets married, shows up and interrupts Martino's job and tells him that he never swallowed the "special sauce" so he loses. In "Mortal Kombat", Eggman interrupts Martino and Luigi's new job. He then throws his bottle of beer at Johnny Cage and blames it on Martino. He didn't appear again until "Pocky & Rocky," where Bowser is called by Martino (along with Ulala again) to assist him in his job to take down the brothers. Although he and Rayman were taken down very easily by the brothers, taking away Bowser's credibility as an antagonist and making him a joke character. In "The Battle Part 02", Bowser along with Ulala, Rayman, and Banjo come to assist Martino in his battle with Barney and a bunch of various villains. He claims that if Martino dies, then his life won't have any meaning, but Martino laughs at how sappy he's acting. According to Bowser, his minions left him because his new name didn't demand much respect. He becomes a tritagonist in Season 3 until the end where he and Ulala stay in South America to snort piles of cocaine and have fun with girls. His role in season three until that episode consited of helping Sonic out in episodes such as "Golden Axe" "Big Bird" "Carnival Zone 1-3" "The Tour 1-2" and "Tecmo Bowl". It seems that despite the fact they still dislike each other, Martino and Bowser have become allies. Bowser helped Martino rob Carnival Zone in the Carnival Zone saga, and formulated the whole plan to rob Carnival Zone... "which failed until Luigi came up with a plan to rob the vault with Martino's help." In Season 4, he and Ulala were mentioned by Banjo in "Super Martino Bros.: Two Bad Characters" so they can bring them back so they can be in the movie. They are brought back in "Super Martino Bros.: El Padrino" but they only left because Hollywood invented coke on tits. In Super Martino Bros.: Movie Magic, He's in the film, Two Bad Characters, but still is waiting for his coke and tits. In "The Red Carpet" Bowser is enjoying the movie and pleased that he nailed his parts, but is excitement is faded sortly when Martino interupts the movie to kill Luigi. In season 5, Bowser survived the blast (Along with Ulala) and appears in "Joust" He has forgiven Martino for his crazy assassin plan, and explains him and Ulala (and probably a bunch of other characters) got the hell out of the theater knowing something was up when they saw sonic's face on the movie screen. In Super Martino Bros.: Asteroids, Bowser and Ulala met Frank and got some Buffalo Wild Wings. In "Super Martino Bros.: Destory Venom" he, along with the rest of the crew, go out on a mission to battle with planet Venom. He accidently drops his wallet into a deep fryer (the deep fryer was in his ship) and proceeds to eat it after getting it out of the hot oil. In "Rocket Knight Adventures" he is relaxing in a hot tub with Martino and Luigi until he revealed to everybody about an erection that he had, which he claims that it'll be around for 4 to 6 hours. He then ditches Ulala, Martino, Luigi, and a soldier to go party with some of the zergs, who jump him and steal some of his DNA in "Starcraft". Bowser appears in "Chrono Trigger" where he is dressed up as Martino and has sex with Lucca. He reappears in "Martino World" where Martino travels back in time to the 90's and meets Donkey Kong's past self and they both defeat past Bowser. Future Bowser then proceeds to steal the Epoch from Martino so he could rule the world, only for him to end up becoming morbidly obese due to inventing the Taco Sandwich, (two tacos for bread and ten tacos in the middle) It caused him to have the Koopa Troop wash his fat flaps and wipe his ass. When Martino fixes time, Bowser is normal, and later, when Martino gets kidnapped by the Justice League, Bowser... "doesn't do anything," but later goes to prank Barney with Luigi and Ulala only to find that Martino's dead. They later revive him using three time machines, but that caused Barney to be an employee at McDonald's, Luigi to be freakishly huge, Ulala to become Matilda, Martino to later become a Battletoad, time to get messed up, and Bowser ends up as a baby. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Mario Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Bosses Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6